


But Are You Sure You're Fine?

by minkybookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkybookworm/pseuds/minkybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Stiles and Kira dated before/during everything with the Nogitsune. It's set right after everything with the Nogitsune.<br/>---<br/>Even though Stiles keeps insisting that he's fine Kira's still worried that something's wrong. So he decides that he's going to prove that he's fine to her... Then it leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Are You Sure You're Fine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. And I put underage because I'm pretty sure Stiles and Kira are underage, but they don't do anything with anyone over 18.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kira asked Stiles again, taking her attention from the textbook to her boyfriend again. Her mother's words about how Stiles was lost and how he would have to be murdered for anyone to be safe ran through her head on a loop. 

Stiles rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. He shut his textbook and leaned closer to the kitsune, gently grabbing a hold of her hands,"Sweetheart I'm fine. I promise you," 

Kira hesitantly nodded and leaned into Stiles when he pulled her closer. Kira rested her head on Stiles's chest and listened to his heartbeat as Stiles ran his hands up and down the kitsune's arms. "I know that you're worried about me Kira... But I promise you that I'm fine," Kira nodded slightly before she raised her head to look Stiles in the eye. 

"It's just that I can't help but think about everything my Mom said. About how there was no way that you would come back. I guess there's a part of me that still believes her," Kira replied. 

Stiles gave his girlfriend a small smile and gently held her face,"Everything is going to go back to as normal as it is for us. Don't worry," 

Kira nodded with a smile on her face before she leaned closer, gently kissing Stiles. Stiles's lips gently moved against hers, one hand gently holding the back of her head while the other held her cheek. One of Kira's hands tangled itself into the raven hair while she tightly held onto his shoulder. Slowly the kiss turned from gentle and slow to needy and rough. Kira gasped as she moved her position from next to Stiles to straddling his waist. Kira bit her lip as she began to worry that she shouldn't have moved herself when Stiles quickly connected their lips again, his hands traveling to hold onto her waist tightly. Kira sighed out of relief into the kiss and connected her hands behind his neck. The two made out for what felt like forever before Stiles pulled away from her and his lips ghosted over her neck. 

The kitsune took in a shaky breath and tugged on Stiles's hair instinctively when he found her sweet spot. Stiles smirked to himself and sucked on the skin until a mark was printed into her skin. "Stiles," Kira whimpered when his head moved away from the crook of her neck. He quickly looked at his girlfriend in concern, worried that he had crossed a line when she pressed her lips against his in a rough and sloppy kiss, her hips moving over his without thinking. 

Stiles let out a groan as his hands pressed into her lower back, pushing her closer to him. Kira pulled away from the kiss this time and pushed off the leather jacket she was wearing, her body suddenly feeling too hot for it. A bright smile spread across Stiles's face and a small one graced Kira's lips. She knew as they were staring at each other that he was telling the truth, he was the one in control now. The kitsune could just... tell by the way his eyes lit up with excitement but that slight nervous look that showed he was worried that he was going to do something wrong. 

Stiles's eyes scanned her frame quickly, not used to her not wearing long sleeves before he leaned up, connecting them both in a kiss. Kira's fingers quickly worked on his flannel, she pulled away from the kiss and huffed after she had failed on undoing the last button for what felt like the millionth time. Stiles laughed and removed his hands from her body to finish off the button, abandoning the flannel as soon as he was done. Kira pushed herself off of his lap and laid back on the bed, pulling her boyfriend so he was hovering over her. The two connected themselves into another kiss before Kira pulled away and trailed her mouth along his jawline and Adam's apple. Stiles gasped in a breath and froze as he felt Kira's fingers graze over the skin that had been exposed. 

"Kira," Stiles groaned as the kitsune's mouth left marks decorating his throat. Kira pulled away from him for a moment to look at her work before she glanced down at his shirtless body. She felt her lower gut begin to feel like jelly as she stared at his toned torso, him being on the lacrosse team definitely paid off. Stiles licked his lips as he stared at his girlfriend before he pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue quickly making work of exploring her mouth. Kira moaned into his mouth as his hands slipped under her shirt and began exploring the skin covered by the material. Kira pulled away from his lips pulling on the hem of her shirt until it was over her head.

Stiles felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared at the lilac bra that was the only thing that covered the upper half of her body. One of his hands pressed into her lower back as the other traveled to the clasp of her bra, he gulped and took a deep breath,"Are you sure you want to do this Kira?" It was his first time but he knew that he wanted to do this with her, but Stiles knew that it was her first time too. The last thing he wanted was to push her into something that she wasn't ready for. 

"I'm sure. I promise Stiles," Kira answered immediately before Stiles quickly undid the clasp. Kira pulled the garment off of her and gasped the cold exposure. Stiles quickly captured her lips with his in a slow kiss. His hands traveled from her back to her chest, hesitantly grabbing a hold of her boobs. As his hands kneaded them, his fingers gently swiping over her nipples Kira was fiddling with the belt he was wearing. Kira gasped and her hands froze as his fingers glided over her nipples and she pulled away from the kiss as she gasped for air, biting on her bottom lip as she rested her head laid back on the mattress. Stiles glanced at his girlfriend's face before he repeated the action, making a strangled moan escape her lips,"St-Stiles," 

Moans escaped the kitsune's mouth from Stiles's actions as her hands finally finished fumbling with the belt, pulling it away from his pants and throwing it off of the bed without thinking. Stiles backed away from Kira and pulled his pants down before leaving them next to the bed while Kira did the same with hers. As soon as they were both done Stiles pressed his lips to hers again, his body leaning over her, gently pushing her down onto the mattress again. Kira's hands tangled in his hair as she got lost in the kiss, she wasn't sure what was making her knees feel weak more, the way his lips moved against hers or the way his hands caressed her. 

Stiles hands slowly traveled down to between her legs before he cupped her center in one of his hands, a small smile slipping onto his face as he felt the damp fabric. A shock ran up Kira's spine and she gasped as Stiles pulled away from the kiss. The warm feeling of Kira's stomach intensified as he experimentally pressed down into her clothed center. Kira tightened her grip on Stiles's shoulders and shut her eyes as she felt the pleasure ripple throughout her body. Stiles moved his hands to the waistband of her underwear, he mumbled,"Kira?" 

The kitsune opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend expectantly with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure? We can stop right now if you wan-" Stiles started before Kira pulled him down into a sweet and short kiss.

"I'm sure Stiles. I want to do this," Kira answered before her eyebrows furrowed in concern,"Do you want to do this?" 

Stiles's eyes widened and he nodded frantically,"Yes god yes I want to do this I just... I didn't want to be one of those guys who pushes his girlfriend into doing these kind of things with him," 

"I know you're not that type of guy Stiles," Kira responded as she cupped the pale boy's face gently,"Don't worry okay. If I didn't want to do this... I wouldn't," 

Stiles smiled at her before Kira pressed her lips against his, gently pushing him down and positioning herself so that she was straddling him again. Kira slowly moved to the waistband of his boxers before she pulled them down without rushing, her hands brushing over the bulge and making Stiles groan into her mouth. Kira pulled away from the kiss as Stiles tried to pull down his boxers the best he could from his current position. Once they were off him Kira threw them into an unknown corner of the bedroom while Stiles was already reaching for the waistband of hers. 

Stiles slowly slid them off of her form and Kira kicked them off before she settled back onto her boyfriend, a smile on her face as they both of them stared at each other. Absorbing the sight of each other without anything covering them up. Stiles had imagined this moment with Kira an innumerable amount of times and none of them compared to how she was looking at the moment right now. Stiles leaned up and brought his lips to her collarbone. "You," one kiss pressed to her collar bone. "Are," another one. "So..." the center of her collarbone. "Fucking beautiful," he mumbled before he attached his lips to her skin and sucked a purple mark into it. 

Kira ran a hand through Stiles's hair and pulled his head back slightly before she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she pushed him back against the mattress again. Kira groaned into the kiss as one of Stiles's hands made their way back to her chest before Kira pulled away breathing deeply,"Do you have a condom?"  

Stiles stared at Kira for a moment, taking in her already messy hair and the lustful look in her eyes before he nodded quickly,"Uh yeah... First drawer in the nightstand,"  

Kira bit her lip and pressed another chaste kiss against his lips before she reached to the nightstand and grabbed the wrapped condom. Stiles grabbed it from her and ripped the foil wrapping before wrapping it around his cock. Kira leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss before she moved her hips and slowly slid down onto his cock. 

Both of them let out a sigh as Kira slid down, slowly taking him in. Stiles let out a groan and Kira sighed into the crook of his neck. The two stayed in that position before Kira placed one of her hands next to his head and the other held onto his shoulder and began moving herself up and down slowly, pleasure running up and down both of their bodies. 

"K-Kira," Stiles gasped as he grabbed a hold of her hips as he found himself shutting his eyes and rolling his head back. A moan escaped Kira's mouth as she began moving her hips faster. 

"Stiles," Kira let out as she rolled her hips, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, her grip on Stiles's shoulder getting tighter. Moans escaped both of them as Kira continued moving faster, Stiles moved one of his hands from her hips and began rubbing her clit making Kira shut her eyes and throw her head back slightly. 

"Don't stop," Kira mumbled into his neck  as her hips faltered before she stopped and breathed against his neck. Stiles smirked and pressed a kiss to her neck as he continued his movement in between them. Stiles smiled at his girlfriend before he slowly turned them to the side so that Kira was under him. He rested his body on hi elbows and thrusted into her slowly. 

"Stiles," Kira moaned loudly as he hit the spot inside her that made her back arch,"Right there please," 

Stiles glanced at her face and smiled to himself before he groaned. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she felt herself close to her peak,"Faster," 

Stiles complied, one of his hands holding tight to her hips as he watched her shut her eyes, moans and gasps escaping her mouth. He trailed kisses down the side of his neck and one of his hands kneaded one of her boobs. "God you're beautiful," he whispered into her neck before he sucked another mark into her skin.

Kira gasped at the added pleasure and let out a moan. She felt herself tense up before she found herself gasping for air as her orgasm rippled through her body. "Stiles," she whispered as he continued to thrust into her sensitive body before he felt himself reach his orgasm, pleasure coursing through him as he panted agaisnt Kira.

"Well that was..." Kira trailed off as Stiles pulled himself off of her, throwing the condom into the trash bin next to his bed.

Stiles glanced back at his girlfriend,"Amazing?" 

Kira laughed lightly at Stiles as she grabbed the blanket laying on his bed. Kira wrapped the blanket around her and Stiles pulled her into his arms. "Do you believe I'm me now?" Stiles asked as Kira rested her head on his chest. 

Kira sleepily nodded as she traced patterns into his skin,"I believe you. I'm just worried about you," 

"I know that. And I promise you that if anything that even resembles anything with the Nogitsune, I will tell you about it. You don't have to worry Kir," Stiles promised as he ran his fingers through her raven hair, a small smile appearing on his face as he did. 

"Okay," Kira mumbled as she felt sleep taking over,"I'll try to stop worrying so much if you keep your promise," 

"Deal," Stiles replied as he pressed a kiss to the kitsune's head,"Goodnight sweetheart," 

A small smile slid across Kira's face and she cuddled herself into his side, wrapping her arms around him as she mumbled,"Goodnight Stiles,"

Stiles glanced down at his girlfriend again with a small smile on his face. "How did I get so lucky with you?" he whispered to himself before he shut his eyes as sleep took over. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so I'd like to hear what you all thought about it. Thank you and I hoped you like it.


End file.
